


Learning to Compromise

by Sorshania



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorshania/pseuds/Sorshania
Summary: Nadia has requested a monument to be built on the Lazareth for the Red Plague's victims.Aisha and Salim started working on the plans but strange accidents keep happening, preventing the construction.One evening, when they stop by the shop after work, hoping to discuss the events with Asra and Saurianne, they get to meet some of Saurianne's old friends.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Learning to Compromise

Asra sat down on the bed. His mind was still swirling after the afternoon’s events.

As usual, his parents had come over to the shop after having spent the day at the Palace, pouring over city plans and trying to fix Lucio’s many mistakes. Not to mention improving the lives of Vezuvia’s citizens. It was also only a few days after the visit of Saurianne’s old companions. He still didn’t know what to think of it. He knew she had been a seasoned traveller.

Before her death in any case.

Still, there was a difference between being well-travelled, and to learn his lover used to be an actual experienced battle mage. And rushing head-on to face demons and raving warriors alike. Not that he should be surprised, really. He was well aware that Saurianne has never been one to remain safely in the sidelines after all.

“You know… The smoke will eventually come out of your ears if you keep on like this.”

Asra snorted and turned around.

Saurianne was sitting back against the bed’s headboard. Her hair, loosely tied in a braid, hung over of her shoulder. She was smiling, her golden eyes glowing fondly in the fairy lights hung above the bed.

How long had he wished for her to look at him like that?

Then, his eyes fell on the book she was holding on her lap. It was her old grimoire. And he knew well why she was going over it.

Salim had been in the middle of describing their current plan for the Lazareth when Barris, Saurianne’s old friend, stepped through the door, closely followed by the mage called Dorian. They were on their way back home and had only stopped to say their goodbyes. That was until Dorian spotted Salim, and the pile of numerous plans and ideas laid on the table, and had rushed over for a better look.

It turned out that Salim also knew of Thedas. Soon, he, Dorian, Barris and Saurianne started talking animatedly, trading stories and news. When Asra had looked over to his mother, hoping to get some sort of answers, Aisha only shook her head. The story was obviously his father to tell. The talking continued well into the evening, with the stories becoming wilder as the hour grew longer.

Until Salim mentioned their latest troubles with the rebuilding of the Lazareth. Dorian became all focused and started asking for more details and pointed questions. Asra already knew about the issue since it wasn’t the first time it had happened.

Nadia planned to build a monument that would serve as a memorial for all the victims of the Red Plague. Salim and Aisha had started to draft up plans and, with surprisingly good input from Valerius, the project finally had started. His parents were happy, Nadia was happy, everyone was happy, until strange problems started to occur. Nothing major but… tools kept on disappearing, accidents barely avoided, eerie whispers surrounded the teams until everyone left, claiming the island was haunted.

“Well… I believe your workers are not wrong…” Dorian pointed out. “See this?” he asked, grabbing one of Salim’s sketches, “This is the handiwork of a necromancer. And a very pissed off one at that, if I may so.”  
Asra tried very hard not to glance at Saurianne. Who, of course, leaned over for a better look.  
“I think I know this marking...” she said, her fingers tracing over the symbols.  
“I would hope so!” Dorian snorted. “After all, you were the one who designed it!”

Everyone stayed silent for a moment before starting to talk all at once. Salim, louder than the rest, asked how Saurianne had managed to do it. Asra stayed silent. Their inner circle knew the whole story about Saurianne and the deal he made with the Devil. It’s not a story he cares to share.

In the end, it was suggested that Saurianne would the one helping Salim and Aisha calm the Lazareth’s spirits down. Considering, as Dorian put it, she had been the one calling out to them in the first place. Unfortunately, Saurianne had agreed with him and had started to dig through all of her books and notes, looking for a way to undo her spell work.

“You disapprove.”

Asra blinked, startled out of his ruminations. He hadn’t moved from his spot and Saurianne was still watching him carefully.  
“You disapprove.” she repeated.  
“Ah… Would it actually matter if I did?” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.   
“Asra…” Saurianne’s voice held a warning, her eyes now cautious. They had talked about this, many MANY times before. And yet, he couldn’t help himself.  
“I’m sorry…”

He twisted around and leaned forward until he could press his ear against her chest, listening to her heartbeat. It was usually enough for him to calm down and ground him. She was angry thought. He could feel it.

While she did let him try and get comfort, she stayed stiff and unmoving underneath his cheek. And, althought he could hear her heart pounding slowly beneath his ear, it also brought many memories. Memories he’d rather forget.

“I’m sorry.” He said again.  
“You said it before. I have to wonder if you mean it really.”  
Asra hugged her hard before answering. “I’m sorry for making you angry...?” His voice lifted a little at the end, hoping to make her smile. Or, at least, dissipate the sudden tension.  
“Asra…” he could hear the eye roll in her voice.  
He rolled his head so he could look up at her. “Hmmmm…?”  
Saurianne scoffed and poked his cheek. “That is not what I meant, and you know it.”  
“It’s not?” Asra blinked innocently.  
“Don’t make me zap you.” She warned, poking his cheek a little harder. Asra chuckled softly and sat up, his hands on either side of Saurianne’s hips. “You know this is important to me.” she stressed; her eyes serious.  
“I know… “he said, leaning forward until he could press his forehead against the soft curve of her neck. It was always easier when he could touch her.

Thankfully, she understood his intent and slid her hands up his back, before cradling the back of his neck. Her book was tossed aside, forgotten for the moment. Asra took a deep breath, the scent of her natural perfume instantly relaxing him. “I’m sorry…” he mumbled against the flesh of her neck.  
Saurianne simply hummed, “But..?”  
Asra’s arms instantly wrapped around her waist, as if he needed to be sure she was really there. And maybe, just maybe, he *did* want to make sure.  
“But… What if… something goes wrong?” he said after a time, his face still hidden against her neck. “What if… it’s too strong a spell for you to undo? What if..?” He didn’t say it out loud but the image of the shallow grave and half burned bones was still strong in his mind. He didn’t know much about necromancy but, given Saurianne’s past, he thought his fears were justified.

She hummed again, her hand still cradling the back of his head and neck. “What if you came along with me and Dorian?” she asked after a time.  
“What?!” He moved back to look at her better.  
“What if you came along with me and Dorian?” she repeated. “You know we’re much stronger together than apart.” Not to mention that it would prevent him from turning the shop upside down while waiting for her to come back.  
And most people thought *Julian* was a drama queen…  
“But… What about the shop?” Asra frowned.

They had gained a steady clientele and could ill-afford to close for too long. Not if they wanted to keep on going on month-long vacation as they often did during the drought season. “Dee is still exploring the North with Muriel…” His eyes widened. “You can’t be serious!”  
Saurianne shrugged, trying to keep her expression neutral. One that was betrayed by the telltale twitch of the left side of her mouth and the teasing light in her eyes. “You have a better idea?”  
“No! But…” Asra thought quickly of a better solution. None came to mind. All the sorcerers he could trust would be with them at the Lazareth, except for Muriel and Diana who were away. And Nadia’s sisters had all gone back to Prakan, except for Natiqa. But Saurianne would never forgive him if he even dared to even suggest her. Not that he would but that mean it only left… “But he doesn’t even trust magic!” he groaned, burying his face against Saurianne’s neck again.

She just laughed. Asra moved back to look at her. “Why are you laughing? You know I’m right.”  
“I’m sure Lranja will keep him in check.” Saurianne tried to reassure him but she was still chuckling. Asra pouted for a moment before laying his head on her chest again. He could feel Saurianne’s barely contained laughter rumble against his cheek.  
“Fine,” he grumbled at last, “but if he over stockpile leeches again, YOU are the one handling them.”  
“Eh?!”

Asra just smiled, well aware of how much Saurianne HATED leeches.


End file.
